Prince Poynt
Prince Poynt is the overall main antagonist of the Welkin Weasels trilogy by author Garry Kilworth; the Prince is a very Conservative, somewhat fascist dictator who oppresses his serfs and people. He is of the stoat government who has usurped Welkin in the absence of the humans. Background Prince Poynt, before he became ruler, was a prince in the stoat kingdom with his brother, Redfur. Redfur was king of the stoats, and then he suddenly died. He was hunting at the time and it seemed suspicious when Poynt suddenly became king afterwards. Many suspected treachery and usurper means. But Poynt became king (or, as he kept calling himself, Prince) and he started a fascist government across the land of Welkin. He employed mercenaries to hunt down and kill weasels - some mercenaries were boars, Karnak the boar was one. Poynt wasn't fussy about whom he sided with either - he even welcomed the evil Magellan back to the land, even though that fox had been banished when his black deeds got too far. Poynt also employed a sheriff, Falshed, also a stoat, to hunt weasels. One day when he sent Falshed off to kill Sylver and his friends, the weasels cunningly outwitted Falshed and sent him adrift on a river. Poynt was enraged at Falshed's failure to kill Sylver and Poynt berated Falshed by hanging him by chains on the castle battlements. Hunting Sylver Poynt sent Falshed off again as a second chance to kill Sylver. Poynt recruited Magellan the evil fox and hoped the fox would do his job. Magellan had killed Dredless the weasel's father and Dredless wanted revenge. But Magellan killed the weasel before anything could happen. Poynt employed Magellan to trap Sylver in a dark forest and kill him, but thanks to help from his friends, Sylver survived and killed Magellan. Poynt was shocked at hearing that Magellan was dead. It was Poynt's birthday and he muttered about wanting solitude because his brother died on his birthday and it bought home unpleasant memories. Second attempt Poynt sent Falshed off again to kill the weasels, but first, he had to deal with a threat in Welkin - the rats were invading and they had built a large mannequin, which Poynt first thought was a rat, but was actually Poynt himself. The rats intended to roast Poynt alive as their god, then kill the others in his castle. But the weasels and some ferrets saved the day from the rats and Poynt invited them to some games in the castle as a "reward". Falshed failed to kill the weasels in Castle Storm; and his failure began to annoy Poynt, but in a shift of power; Poynt was demoted to a mere lord, when Falshed usurped his own throne and became king. Falshed's troops had concocted a song which said "Heads up those who think Poynty should go!" and the sullen prince had no choice (as his sister said) but to abandon the throne, when Falshed became ruler, with his prince's sister as his wife. Poynt was left demoted and dejected and watched the flooding begin. Windjammer In the third installment, Poynt invited the weasels to his games, and then left Falshed being punished by the prince. Poynt struggled to maintain power as he knew Sylver was on a windjammer ship to bring back the humans, which was his nightmare, but the prince sent Falshed off again to hunt them, but Falshed was followed by rats. It came to a close on Dorma Island, where the humans were. The rats were destroyed, and the weasels woke the humans. Poynt intended to massacre the humans when he learned they were landing, but in a twist, knowing that his empire was crumbling, he simply surrendered to the king and queen of the humans, having finally met his match in their gigantic size. He lived the rest of his days in the human government, having learned his lesson and reminiscing about the old days with his manservant. Personality Poynt was greedy, ambitious, and ruthless, killing his own brother and killing hundreds of weasels just to maintain power. His way of "order" was fascism and dictatorships. But he had a change of heart when Falshed usurped him. He was very cruel at home, using servants as living bowling pins. He is obviously a parody of King John from the Robin Hood legend. Category:Usurper Category:Animals Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Liars Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Category:Grey Zone Category:Honorable Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Barbarian Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elderly Category:Crime Lord Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Weaklings Category:Slaver Category:Ensemble Category:Big Bads